The fourth brother
by MysticFantasy
Summary: My take on how Jack met and became a Mercer.
1. Chapter 1

**The fourth brother**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

(Disclaimer: _I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._)

.

.

"Come on guys. Ma wants the house clean before she comes home with the new kid." Jerry declared.

"Don't you mean our possible new brother?" Bobby corrected with a smirk.

"She never said she was going to adopt him." Angel declared.

"I have a feeling she will." Bobby replied. "She only brings home the ones that are going to stay and become Mercer's."

"Just because it happened with us doesn't mean that it's going to happen with this kid Bobby." Jerry said picking up two empty soda cans. "Besides, she said that this kid is coming here because it was an emergency placing and she volunteered. She's done that before."

Bobby smirked. "Just watch ladies. I say that in a few months there's going to be _four_ Mercer boys in this house."

"You're full of it Bobby." Angel declared.

"You really want to stay the baby don't you Angel?" Bobby chuckled.

Angel made a face at Bobby before joining Jerry in cleaning the house before their mother arrived.

Bobby, the oldest at 17, laughed at his brothers before getting up to help them. Bobby was known around the neighborhood for being rough and tough. Getting a job done with his fists and not being afraid of anyone who tried to step up to him.

Jerry, second oldest at 15, was the brains and level headed one of the three. He was known to be a fighter when needed but mostly tried to stay out of trouble since he was the one who had cleaned his act up the most.

Angel, the youngest at 13 nearly 14, was a self proclaimed pretty boy who enjoyed working out, trying to get as many girls as he could and it was obvious that he enjoyed being the youngest of three brother's claiming that there was something about being the baby brother that girls liked.

The three of them had been adopted at young ages by Evelyn Mercer and were being raised under her watchful guidance.

So far they had been raised well enough. The trouble they got into could be easily avoided but the three had a known rep for keeping their titles as the toughest brothers around.

Half an hour went by before they heard a car door shut in front of the house.

"That's Ma." Bobby said walking into the foyer and leaned up against the stair rail while Jerry and Angel sat down on the stairs.

The front door opened and in walked an older woman with soft blond curls and an angelic appearance.

"Hello boys." she greeted with a smile.

"Hey Ma." Jerry greeted.

"How was work?" Angel asked.

"Busy. As usual." she answered removing her coat. "But nothing too stressful."

"Where's the new kid?" Bobby asked.

Evelyn turned around confused and noticed that the space behind her was empty. She walked over to the still open doorway and spoke into the cold darkness of the night.

"Come on Jack. It's alright."

The woman stood back a few feet and the three Mercer brother's watched as a small and thin young boy walked in slowly.

The three right away noticed obvious reasons why the young boy was in an emergency placement situation.

He was very thin, obviously starved, his clothes seemed almost two sizes too big for him, his blue eyes were filled with fear and panic, a large bruise on his right cheek stuck out clearly on his pale skin, a small gauze patch was taped over his left eyebrow, a healing cut was on the left side of his lower lip, obvious hand marks from an adult were sticking out on his neck, his right arm was in a newly made cast placed in a sling, his left hand showed signs of bruising that had yet to fully appear and any other injuries were hidden by his clothing that was obviously just given to him without consideration.

"Jack, I'd like you to meet my sons." Evelyn said softly. "This is Bobby, my oldest."

"Hey there." Bobby said with a small wave and gentle smile. He frowned when Jack didn't reply.

"This is Jerry." Evelyn continued.

"Hi Jack. Nice to meet you." Jerry said kindly and, like Bobby, got no reply.

"And this is Angel, my youngest." Evelyn finished.

"Hey Jack." Angel greeted and once again there was no reply.

"Jack, I want you to feel comfortable here. You don't have to be scared. You're safe here. Come on. I'll show you to your room." Evelyn said.

Angel and Jeremiah got up and cleared the stairs for the two. The three older boys didn't fail to notice Jack tense up when he walked by them. Like he was scared. Of them.

When they were sure the two were out of hearing range they all looked at each other with shock.

"D**n, no wonder it was an emergency." Angel declared.

"The poor kid." Jerry muttered. "Did you see his neck?"

Bobby nodded in a small state of shock. He had never seen anything like that on a kid before and wondered why no one had saved the kid before receiving all of those injuries.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"This is your new room Jackie." Evelyn said opening a door and walking inside.

Ten year old Jack walked in slowly. The room was clean and not heavily decorated. Very basic if anything. He watched as the woman before him placed his half filled bag on the bed.

"You don't have to unpack right away Jack. We can take care of that near bedtime or tomorrow morning." she said and kneeled down. "Are you hungry?"

Jack didn't say anything and averted his eyes. He was hungry but he didn't want to say anything because when he was usually asked that question he thought it was better to have not been asked it at all.

He had been in three homes where he was denied food most of the time and he was sure that this place would be the same.

"Let's go get something to eat downstairs." Evelyn offered.

Jack shook his head. He didn't want to go through the process of having food in front of him only for it not to be given to him to eat and he certainly didn't want to be around those three huge guys again.

"Are you tired? Do you want to lay down for a while?"

He lowered his head and she must have taken it as a nod.

"Alright. Lie down for a while and rest. You've had a hard day and I can imagine that you must be tired. I'll start making dinner and I'll come get you when it's ready." Evelyn said quietly leaving the room and shutting the door softly.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Bobby, Angel and Jerry had remained by the stairs and they all looked at their mother when she came back down alone.

"Mom, what happened to him?" Bobby asked softly.

"Things a ten year old shouldn't have had to go through Bobby." she answered sadly standing on the last step. "He's very traumatized by everything he went through. He was with me the whole day because he had been taken out of the last home just in time. But not soon enough."

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

Evelyn looked up the stairs and motioned for the three to go into the dining room where they sat down at the table.

"Jack is lucky to be alive right now." Evelyn started. "And I'm not exaggerating. It's a miracle that he's made it through the last three homes. He got that broken arm from the house before the one he was just taken out of because the foster father wanted to teach him that denying heroine was a bad thing, there's stitching over his eye from a glass bottle and that bruise was from being punched after the foster father thought Jack had gotten a drink of water without asking. The man was drunk and Jack hadn't gone near the kitchen."

Bobby felt sick to his stomach but felt rage building up inside him at the same time. How could anyone do something like that to a kid?

"What about his neck?" he asked.

"That's the part when I meant he's lucky to be alive." Evelyn said. "Those marks are still there because they happened only this morning before I knew about Jack."

"What?" Bobby nearly growled.

"Apparently, this last foster home was nearly the end of Jack. The foster parent's were careful to not leave any evidence of what they were doing but they messed up this morning. Both the parent's had been drinking all night and Jack became the target of their drunkenness. He knew they had been drinking and doing a few drugs and had tried to hide since he knew they would be going after him. He managed to hide for a while but they found him and when he tried to get away the foster father decided that he didn't want Jack to get away and tell anyone what had been going on in the house. He tried to strangle Jack and he nearly succeeded until a neighbor had heard all of the commotion and saved Jack in the nick of time. Jack's probably not talking right now because he may still be a little traumatized by how close he came to death. When I found out how bad it was I right away decided that he should come here for a while."

"You're gonna adopt him aren't ya?" Bobby asked knowingly.

Evelyn lightly smiled. "Maybe." she said.

"Hear that Angel? Get use to the idea of not being the baby anymore." Bobby chuckled.

"Shut up." Angel muttered.

"Do you know how long he's going to be here until you figure it out Ma?" Jerry asked.

"He's going to be here for quite a while." Evelyn answered. "During that time I want to try to help him come out of his shell. Because of everything that's happened to him since he's been in foster care he's become very defensive, quiet and he's easily frightened."

"Probably why he looked scared when he saw us earlier." Jerry stated remembering how Jack had looked having to walk by them to get to the stairs.

"Possibly. It's been mostly older men that have caused his pain. I want the three of you to show him that not everyone can be like that. Treat him like he's your little brother and maybe he will be one day."

Bobby gave Angel a knowing look but it looked like Angel was trying to ignore it.

"Let's give him a little time to get use to being in a new home. Let's get dinner started." Evelyn advised.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Jack sat quietly on the bed. He could hear small sounds downstairs and could smell food being prepared.

His stomach twisted in pain but he didn't show it on his face and he didn't want to show it in front of these people. They were new, strangers. He hadn't figured out the woman yet and he knew the three men were going to be harder to figure out.

All he knew about them so far was that they were bigger and stronger. His arm was a result of someone bigger and stronger than him.

He didn't want to go through something like that again. Not ever again.

But this morning had proved that his prayers hadn't been answered or even heard. His throat was sore and if he talked he would sound like he was sick. That was why he hadn't bothered answering the woman's sons when they had greeted him.

He didn't want to come off any weaker than he already looked. Those men would surely think of him as easy prey when that woman wouldn't be around.

A light knocking on the door caught his attention but he hadn't responded quick enough and someone was looking in.

It was the oldest son, Bobby.

Jack felt incredibly nervous seeing him. He had right away felt nervous first seeing Bobby since he looked to be the toughest of the three. He quickly averted his eyes to the floor.

"Hey buddy." Bobby greeted softly.

Jack stayed still hoping to be left alone.

"You alright? You look kinda tired."

Jack shook his head hoping the answer would be enough to make the man leave. But luck was once again against him as the older man sat on the floor opposite side of the room where he was.

"Jack? Right?"

The child nodded indicating his identity.

"I'm Bobby, incase you got us mixed up." he said.

But Jack hadn't gotten them mixed up. He knew exactly who was who. It was something that he had to learn a while back. He either remembered who people were or he was punished for it later.

"Your arm ok?" Bobby asked.

Jack nodded not sure what to do. This was the longest that he had been in a foster home in the presence of another person without being yelled at for whatever reason.

"I remember my first broken arm. Hockey game. I was a little older than you are. How old are you Jack?" Bobby asked even though he already knew how old the kid was.

He easily saw the kid look more scared by the second. Most likely because there was someone a lot bigger and stronger than him in the same room.

The oldest Mercer brother quickly put together that Jack was scared of _him_. It made Bobby feel bad deep down that Jack would be scared of him without knowing anything about him other than he was older and a new person in his life.

But Bobby just had to see the marks on Jack and remember what his mother told him in order to realize that Jack was scared this place would be the same as the other homes he had been in. He was scared that these three older guys would be just like the men in the other homes who had caused him so much pain and misery.

With a small sigh, Bobby stood up. "Dinner's ready. You coming?"

Jack shook his head.

"Ma probably won't like that you won't come to eat but I'll tell her you didn't feel up to it. Welcome to the Mercer home Jack."

Jack looked up in time to see the door close.

Why would anyone welcome him?

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Where's Jack?" Evelyn asked when Bobby came down alone.

"He didn't feel up to dinner." Bobby answered.

"I know that he's hungry. He hasn't eaten in a while." Evelyn said carefully removing her apron.

"How long?" Jerry asked placing a bowl of corn on the table.

"Well, we tried to get him to eat lunch but he didn't take a single bite and from what I've been told before he was taken out of this last foster house he hadn't been given anything to eat in two days."

"Two days?" Angel repeated in shock.

"No wonder he looks so scrawny." Jerry said. "Poor kid must be half his weight."

Evelyn nodded. "You boys go ahead and start eating. I'm going to try to get Jack to come down."

When their mother was gone, the three sat but didn't start filling their plates.

"He talk to you?" Angel asked.

Bobby shook his head. "Didn't say a word. I think he's really freaked out."

"I would be too if I were him." Jerry said. "Can't be easy to be in his shoes at a young age and go through what he's gone through."

The other two nodded and soon they heard their mother's voice encouraging Jack to go into the dinning room. They heard a soft whimper and then footsteps. In walked their mother with a terrified looking Jack.

"I thought you would be eating." Evelyn said seeing her boys still had empty plates.

"We wanted to wait for you and Jack." Bobby answered trying to ease the boy's fright.

"Come on Jack. Let's not let the food get cold. I bet you're hungry." Evelyn said motioning for Jack to sit in the chair next to hers.

Once they were seated, everyone began to gather food onto their plate except for Jack who sat motionless with his eyes lowered.

"Come on Cracker Jack. Eat up." Bobby urged. "Food is good for you."

Once again, he got no reply and Jack just sat there.

"Here Jackie." Evelyn said taking Jack's plate and starting to fill it with food. "I know that you're very hungry and I have an idea of when you last had something to eat. I don't want you to think that while you're here you'll go hungry. Here."

Jack looked at the plate before him. Juicy pieces of chicken, mashed potatoes, corn and a biscuit with melted butter. He admitted that he wanted to eat the delicious looking meal before him but what if it was a trick?

There were many times when someone put food in front of him only for it to be snatched away and eaten by someone else, leaving him hungry and wasting away.

Then there had been a few times when he did get to eat but his food had been poisoned to slowly make him grow ill. He later found out that it was the foster parent's he was with that were poisoning him because they got more money if he was sick to cover medical bills. But the money had been used on other things.

But he saw these people eating the same food, having second helpings, and none of them were growing ill.

"Go on Jack. Eat." Evelyn encouraged.

Hoping he wouldn't regret this, Jack reached over with his left hand and grabbed the fork.

The others noticed how he struggled to hold the fork and quickly realized that he wasn't a leftie. But with his right arm in a cast Jack didn't have much of a choice right now.

They tried to play it cool and not watch as Jack took a small bite of the chicken. He chewed slowly before swallowing.

He seemed scared but they weren't sure why.

Evelyn had an idea of why Jack wasn't eating the way she hoped he would. She had read his files and had known that some of the food he had been given in the others homes had been laced with rodent poison or bleach. It caused him to be in the hospital quite a few times, making him more untrusting of others.

By the time Bobby, Angel and Jerry had finished eating their second or third plate Jack had barely finished his first. When he did finish he refused a second helping.

Natrually none of the others believed he was done after one plate but they didn't want to pressure him into anything after what he had just gone through. It was better to just take things slowly and let him see that he could trust them.

Evelyn took Jack back upstairs when they were done with dinner and the other three cleaned up the table.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Jack felt nervous as he stood in the bathroom with Evelyn helping him cover his cast so he could take a shower.

He didn't like the idea of being in the shower with other people still in the house. Most times he would have to wait until he was certain everyone was out of the house and he would make sure the door was locked somehow.

This bathroom had a lock so he would make sure that it was sercurily shut when the woman left.

"Do you need anything else Jack?" she asked.

He shook his head and she took her leave. Once she was gone, Jack locked the door and made sure it stayed that way. He knew he needed a shower but he didn't feel comfortable getting undressed.

But he had to. He felt like he hadn't showered in weeks and knew he would feel a little better afterwards. Deciding he couldn't put it off any longer, Jack carefully undressed himself. He slightly moaned in pain when his clothes scrapped against healing wounds and bruises.

He tried not to look at his injuries but as he washed his skin he couldn't help but notice that they seemed to stick out more than they had earlier. His skin was pale because he was never let out of the house and from the times he had been so sick. He doubted he would ever get his natural skin color back.

He didn't dare take too long in the shower. With three other men in the house he knew that time was of the essence. Already feeling a little better, Jack dried himself off and quickly dressed in some of the clothes that had been given to him by the agency. These clothes were also too big on him but he didn't have any other clothes.

After cleaning the bathroom and removing the plastic covering from his cast, he nervously unlocked the door and walked into the hallway.

There wasn't anyone around so he quickly made his way to the room Evelyn had assigned for him. He went in and shut the door. There wasn't a lock on the door so he knew he couldn't lock it. He sat on his bed and pulled socks onto his feet.

_Knock, knock._

Once again, Bobby opened the door and entered before Jack could do anything.

The oldest brother smiled before looking back out into the hallway. "Shower's open ladies."

Jack heard the other two rush up the stairs and hurry by trying to get the shower first. He right away felt like he had taken too long even though he had hurried himself as best as he could.

"If only they could be more like you. You were only in there for ten minutes. Angel stays in there for at least forty minutes and uses up most of the hot water." Bobby said with a small chuckle.

Jack stayed quiet feeling that any second something horrible was going to happen to him.

"Hey, kid, relax." Bobby said walking over and kneeling in front of Jack. He right away saw the look of fear on Jack's face. "Hey, it's alright. We're not going to do anything to you. Why are you so scared of us? Is it because of what happened to you in those other houses?"

Jack nodded shakily as tears formed in his eyes but didn't fall.

"That's not going to happen here." Bobby said hoping Jack would believe him. "This is a good place. A _safe_ place. You're safe here."

Jack still didn't seem to believe him so Bobby decided to try something else.

"You know that we might be brother's one day?"

Jack looked up at Bobby, his confused blue eyes questioning what Bobby just said.

"I know it sounds like a surprise right now but I think my ma might adopt you like she did with me, Jerry and Angel. Then we'll have a new baby brother and you'll have three big brothers. Doesn't that sound cool?"

Jack shrugged.

He was an only child so he wouldn't know what having siblings was like. Sure there had been a few other kids in the foster homes he had been in but they never saw him as anything but an extra person in their house or someone to blame when they did something wrong so they could escape punishment.

Now this guy was telling him that there was a chance this new woman might adopt him and make him part of their family.

What was he suppose to think and feel?

"You're an only child aren't you?" Bobby figured.

Jack nodded.

"I was too." Bobby said gaining the attention of Jack's eyes. "I was an only child until I was about fourteen. Jerry came around at that time and not too long after him it was Angel. The three of us kinda went through the same things you did but...I can tell that we didn't have it as bad as you. Listen Jack, I know that you're scared out of your wits right now and you're not sure what to make of all this but I want you to know that if you ever want to you can come talk to me. I'm probably the one whose got the past closest to yours so I can more or less relate to how you feel. You feel alright about that Jackie?"

Bobby saw a small gleam in Jack's eye when he used the nickname and saw the child nod.

"Alright then. Ma will be in to say goodnight. Sleep tight pipsqueak." Bobby said and quietly left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Evelyn had allowed Jack the privelage to sleep in as late as he wanted the next three mornings. The poor child was exhausted and needed his time to rest. It had been obvious to all of them that he didn't get very much sleep in the previous home since there were dark circles around his eyes.

Quietly opening Jack's bedroom door, Evelyn looked into the room and saw that Jack was indeed still sleeping. Curled under his blanket looking like he was having a peaceful slumber. Most likely the first one in a long time.

She smiled and quietly shut the door to head downstairs where she was sure no one else was.

Her three sons tried to sleep in when they could but she usually got them up before nine or ten. But today she was a bit surprised to see Bobby standing in the kitchen getting a pot of coffee started.

"When did you start drinking coffee?" she asked walking in.

"I haven't. It's for you. But I am tempted to see what the fuss is about." Bobby answered.

"You have youth. You don't need it yet." Evelyn smiled.

"Yet." He repeated.

Evelyn chuckled patting Bobby's shoulder.

"So...I sorta talked to the kid the other night." Bobby said.

Evelyn stood up straight. "Did he actually talk?" she asked.

"Not really but I think I got him to see that he doesn't need to be scared of us." Bobby answered. "I told him that he was safe here and that he didn't have to be scared that something would happen to him. I think he may have believed me."

"I really hope so Bobby." Evelyn said. "He really needs to see that there are places where he's safe and that nothing will happen to him."

"Maybe if you told him that you're gonna adopt him he may feel better." Bobby suggested with a smirk.

"Why are you so sure you think I'm going to adopt him?" Evelyn asked with a tiny smile.

"Call it intuition." Bobby answered with a smile of his own. "I kinda had that feeling when you brought he here and the same thing happened when Jerry and Angel showed up. Besides, I think he kinda looks like a Mercer."

Evelyn smiled again before heading to the fridge.

"Mom, why is he so quiet?" Bobby suddenly asked in a serious tone.

Evelyn placed the carton of milk on the counter with a light sigh.

"He's been through so much Bobby." she said. "The main reason that he's so quiet is because the past few homes he's been in were so horrible that if he made a sound, accident or purpose, he'd get hit. The foster parent's told him that he shouldn't speak unless spoken to and even then, if Jack didn't say what they wanted to hear, they'd hit him."

"How can people be like that? To a little kid."

"I don't know honey. I really don't. Jack's just a little boy and he's already got an impression of how people in the world may be but he has the wrong impression. I want to show him that not everyone in the world is like his past foster families."

"I bet if he was a Mercer he would know." Bobby said with a knowing tone and smile.

"Maybe I will Bobby. He's so innocent and adorable. But I need to get him to come out of his shell first."

"I'll help him." Bobby assured. "I got Jerry and Angel to calm down and be more open. I'm sure that I can do the same with Jack."

"Just make sure that Jack doesn't follow you into trouble like Jerry and Angel did when you got involved with that theater incident."

Bobby grinned at the memory his mother brought back.

"I'll try but no promises." he said.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Evelyn eventually woke Jack up for breakfast. She spared him having to eat with Bobby, Jerry and Angel by allowing the other three to eat in the living room and watch tv.

"So, Bobby told me that he talked with you the first night you were here." Evelyn said placing a glass of orange juice by his plate he hadn't touched.

Jack averted his eyes when she mentioned Bobby having talked to him.

"He told me what he told you and he's right Jack." Evelyn said. "You don't have anything to be afraid of while you're here with us. I know that Bobby, Jerry and Angel seem a little intimidating but they're all very sweet when you get to know them. They love to joke around and have fun. I know that you'll love them if you give them a chance. They want to get to know you too but they don't want to scare you. Can you give them a chance Jackie?"

Jack looked up at Evelyn. He liked it when he was called Jackie but he didn't want them to know just yet.

He gave her a single nod and saw her smile.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Jack was back in his room looking out the window as a light snow fell toward the ground. He loved to watch it as it fluttered downward, landing anywhere without care. Free from any kind of pull. Just able to go where it wanted.

That was something he wished he could do most of the time. But he was repeated told that he was too young or too small to do anything or that no one would care what he did. That he was important enough.

He heard that in nearly every foster home he had been placed in and he was sure he would hear it in this one too.

"Come on ladies. We gotta get this snow off the sidewalk."

"You can do it yourself Bobby."

Jack looked down toward the front and saw Bobby, Angel and Jerry walk outside wearing coats and holding shovels.

"Hey, mom just wants the sidewalk and driveway cleared by the time she comes back home. If all three of us do it it'll be quicker and we can get back to what we were doing." Bobby stated starting to shovel the snow at the front of the sidewalk.

Jack watched as Jerry and Angel looked at each other before they both suddenly pushed Bobby and caused him to fall into the snow. The two laughed watching Bobby get up and then ran as Bobby started to chase after them with snowballs.

Jack had to admit that it was humerous to watch them run around the yard but couldn't really see how Evelyn thought he could partake in something like that.

This was something only siblings could do together. And he wasn't part of their family. He was just a kid who nearly got strangled to death and was taken into this house out of sympathy.

Turning his back to the window, Jack looked at his cast. He had heard that people signed someone's cast. Family and friends usually. But his was blank and was just a reminder of how it got to be on his arm.

_BANG!_

Jack jumped away from the window when something hit it. His heart raced not sure of what it was.

"JACK!"

Timidly, Jack went back to the window and looked down to see Bobby waving at him. Jerry was rolling up a snow ball to make a snowman and Angel was on his back moving his arms and legs to make a snow angel.

"Jack!" Bobby called. "Come on down and have some fun."

The oldest Mercer saw Jack shake his head and then dissappear from view.

"Way to go genius!" Jerry declared. "You just scared him off."

"Did not!" Bobby countered and walked up the stairs to go into the house to find Jack. Inside he removed his snow covered boots and walked up the stairs to Jack's room. He wasn't surprised when he didn't right away see Jack.

"Jack?" Bobby called looking around the room. "Jack? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you buddy. I just thought you might want to come outside and have some fun with us."

After looking in the closet, Bobby was about to leave the room when he looked at the bed. The space underneath was small and he doubted that anyone could fit under it. But Jack was a skinny kid and he could have no problem getting under there.

Carefully, Bobby kneeled and peered under the bed.

There he found Jack pressed against the wall looking like a frightened mouse looking at a cat's hungry face.

"Hey Jack, it's alright. I didn't mean to scary you." Bobby said. "You don't have to go outside if you don't want to. I won't make you go out there. Just come out from under there ok?"

Jack looked at Bobby who was now offering his hand.

Again hoping he wouldn't regret this, Jack timidly reached over with his good hand and took Bobby's.

Bobby helped Jack come out from under the bed, not before noticing the bruise on Jack's wrist half hidden by the sleeve.

"Are you ok?" Bobby asked once Jack was out.

Jack nodded once.

"I'm sorry kid. I didn't mean to freak you out. Guess I should have been more careful." Bobby said. "As an apology how about I make you some hot chocolate?"

Jack looked at Bobby curiously and confused.

"Have you ever had hot chocolate before?"

Jack shook his head.

"Come on. I'll make you some. You'll like it." Bobby offered.

Jack wasn't sure if he should but remembered that he had promised to give Bobby and the others a chance. He quietly followed Bobby downstairs and was instructed to sit at the table. He did so and waited.

There were faint sounds of Jerry and Angel coming from the front of the house and the sounds of Bobby moving around in the kitchen. After a few minutes, Bobby came back carrying steaming cups and placed one in front of Jack then got a bag of mini marshmallows and placed it on the table.

Jack reached for his cup and savored the warmth that radiated off it.

"Careful, it's hot." Bobby said placing a few of the marshmallows in his cup.

Jack remained silent and took a careful sip. Instantly, he felt his tastebuds dance at the taste of the hot chocolate. He had never tasted anything like it before and liked it.

"Guess you like it huh?" Bobby guessed with a little smile. "No one ever made it for you before?"

Jack shook his head putting the cup down on the table.

"That's not right. A kid should enjoy hot chocolate on a cold day." Bobby declared finishing his drink. He watched as Jack took another drink of his hot chocolate and frowned when he saw the bruises on the child's neck.

The bruises had now taken form in the shape of hand prints and nearly stuck out completely on Jack's pale skin. His black shirt was somewhat hiding the bruises and sort of shadowing them, making them hard to spot.

"So Jack, what do you like to do?" Bobby asked.

Jack wasn't sure how to answer and just shrugged.

"Come on little guy, there's gotta be something." the older encouraged. "You like sports?"

Jack shook his head.

"Really? So I guess you don't know how to play hockey then?"

Jack shook his head again.

"Do you know how to ice skate?"

Jack shook his head once more.

"Wow. I haven't met a kid who doesn't know how to ice skate. Want me to teach you some day?"

Jack shrugged.

Bobby lightly sighed. "Why don't you talk Jack?"

Jack averted his eyes as he sank a little more into his chair.

"Does your voice work?"

The child nodded.

"Then why don't you use it? I wanna know what your voice sounds like."

Jack kept his eyes lowered.

"It's ok Jack." Bobby said. "I know that you haven't even been here for a week and you're still scared. But you know that you can trust us. We're not like those other people you've lived with. We'll help you with whatever problems you got."

Bobby took his cup and was about to stand when he heard a weak "Thank you".

He looked at Jack who was looking at him through his bangs and smiled.

"No problem Cracker Jack."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Jack had hoped to spend the day in his room but Evelyn didn't give him the chance today.

Ten days had gone by since Jack had come to live with Mercer family but he hadn't changed at all. The only time he had talked to any of them was when he thanked Bobby for saying he would help him through his rough past.

Other than those little two words, Jack hasn't said a thing to any of the Mercer's.

He still ate very little which worried Evelyn because he was losing weight faster than he was gaining it which wasn't what he needed. He was already nearly eleven pounds underweight and had been told that he needs to gain every pound but his suspisions hadn't gone down a single knotch even though he wanted to trust the people he was with now.

They seemed trustworthy but Jack kept remembering all of the other people he had been forced to live with who had seemed trustworthy at first and turned out to be the opposite.

Right now he sat in his room and felt like a lecture or punishment was about to be placed upon him.

Evelyn had come in a few minutes ago asking for his laundry and found his bag still hadn't been unpacked. Needless to say she had seemed very surprised and unhappy that he hadn't unpacked his bag even though he had few pieces of clothing.

Like everday he had yet to say anything to her when she asked why he still hadn't unpacked and he noticed that she didn't seem surprised or angry that he still wouldn't talk. Like she had gotten use to him being so quiet or was just giving him time to speak.

Jack wanted to trust her, he really did, but his issues with trusting her, an older and sweet woman, was because of a sort of grandmotherly type woman who had taken him in about a year ago.

She had been very sweet and caring at first. Then one day her son had been kicked out of his house for reasons unknown and he came to live with her for a while. Jack hadn't liked her son and thought that she would keep him safe but he was proven wrong.

The woman's son had done whatever he wanted to Jack whenever he wanted and the woman hadn't even spared a glance to help him.

Because of her Jack couldn't get himself to consider trusting Evelyn.

"My goodness, they didn't give you any descent clothing." she muttered mostly to herself as she looked at Jack's clothes that had been given to him as hand-me-downs from previous homes or given to him from the foundation without consideration of his size.

"Well, we're going to change that right now." Evelyn declared and turned to the child sitting on the bed. "Come on Jackie. Let's go get you some new clothes."

Jack didn't move. He wasn't sure he could believe what she had just said.

In other homes he had heard the parent's take their real children to buy new clothing but he was never allowed to go or get anything for himself and when they returned he would see the children putting away their brand new clothes while he just had his hand-me-downs.

"Come on Jackie." Evelyn encouraged.

Silently, Jack got to his feet and followed Evelyn downstairs. He froze on the step he was on when he saw Bobby, Jerry and Angel gathered together in the living room. He still wasn't use to being around all three of them when they were together.

"Boys, I'm taking Jack to the store to get him a few things." Evelyn announced putting her coat on. "Can I trust you three to behave while I'm gone?"

"Of course Ma." Bobby answered.

"Bobby."

"We'll behave Ma." Jerry said in a tone that Evelyn seemed to believe.

"Ok. If your keep your promise then we can order pizza for lunch." Evelyn said.

"We'll be good." The three said in a tone that made it obvious they wanted pizza.

"Ok then. Come on Jack." Evelyn said turning to the child still frozen on the stairs.

Jack snapped out of his trance when Evelyn called his name. He shakily made his way down the last two steps and followed Evelyn out the door.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

The scents of different perfumes mixing in the air was instantly noticable as soon as Jack entered the store with Evelyn. He crinkled his nose a bit because of the strong scents and tried to ignore it.

"This way sweetheart." Evelyn said holding onto a shopping cart and turned to head down the aisle.

Jack quietly followed her and soon found himself in the section of the store for children's clothing.

He saw all of the nice shirts and pants and saw Evelyn looking at them too.

"These are nice and your size Jackie." she exclaimed with a smile. "Let's take a few. Now let's look at a few shirts."

Jack watched as Evelyn placed three pairs of jeans and two pairs of slacks in the shopping cart before heading over to the shirts.

To be honest, he had just been expecting to get one pair of pants and a shirt. But now he was standing there watching as Evelyn placed six shirts in the cart and then put two packs of socks and underwear.

"Let's go see if we can find you a pair of shoes too." Evelyn said.

If Jack wasn't having trust issuses so much he'd ask her to stop gathering all of these things for him. He already felt like a burdon. He didn't want to feel like he was making her spend her money on him.

"Jackie?"

Jack snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her call him. He right away saw her concerned face and lowered his eyes.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" she asked in a concerned voice.

Jack slowly turned his face away from her. Now he was looking like a cry-baby.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Evelyn asked kneeling down to be eye level with him.

The young child looked at her before turning his eyes to the floor.

"No one...ever got me new clothes before." he muttered quietly.

Evelyn felt sympathy inside.

How could someone as young as Jack have never known the simple pleasure of getting new clothes to wear? Has everything he had ever worn been given to him without any kind of consideration?

"Oh Jackie, don't feel bad." she said holding his good hand. "I know that you've had it hard before you came to me but I promise that you won't ever have to worry about things like that again. I won't let anything bad happen to you again. Udnerstand?"

Jack lightly nodded, although deep down he felt he shouldn't believe Evelyn. He had heard the same promise before and they were always broken or forgotten.

"Look at me Jackie." Evelyn said with a soft tone.

Jack lifted his slightly quivering blue eyes to meet Evelyn's. He saw a spark in her eyes that he had never seen before and didn't know what to make of it.

"I know that you've heard promises like that before but _I_ keep my promises and I'm going to make sure that nothing horrible happens to you again. You'll be taken care of as long as you're with me."

"What about when I leave?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**By: MysticFantasy**

.

.

_"What about when I leave?"_

Jack's words kept repeating in Evelyn's mind all day. It was enough to keep her quiet for hours after coming home from the mall and enough to make her three sons notice and start to worry.

"Mom? You alright?" Jerry asked.

"I'm alright Jerry." Evelyn answered.

"Something's on your mind." Bobby said with a knowing tone. "Is it about Jack?"

"Well, yes. Jack finally talked to me when we were getting him new clothes."

"What's got you so upset then?" Angel asked sitting next to his mother.

"Just a few things he said that I've never heard a little boy his age say. He told me that he's never had new clothes before."

"Really?" Jerry questioned. "Well that would explain why all the clothes he had before were so used. They had holes and were about to fall apart."

"I know." Evelyn said with a nod. "He almost looked like he didn't want to believe he was getting new clothes. Like he thought I was playing a horrible joke on him."

"Want me to talk to him?" Bobby asked.

"No Bobby. He doesn't need to be overwhelmed right now." Evelyn answered. "I'm sure he thought that because he's never gone through something like that before. Then I told him that he didn't have anything to worry about as long as he was here. Then he asked about what would happen when he would leave."

"Got you thinking about letting him stay?" Bobby asked.

"Well, most of it is because I promised him that I wouldn't let anything horrible happen to him anymore. That was really what he questioned. How can I make sure that he doesn't end up in another horrible home?"

"Adopt him." Bobby said point blank. "The best way to keep your promise in making sure nothing bad ever does happen to him again is to make him your forth kid. You know for sure that he'll be ok here."

"Maybe." Evelyn said. "But adopting him so soon...This needs a little more time."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Jack looked at the new clothes that were now hanging in his closet. Evelyn had bought him a total of six different pants, eight shirts, two sweaters, a jacket, new shoes and many pairs of socks and underwear.

"Like your new clothes?"

Jack jumped when he heard the voice behind him.

"Sorry Jack. Didn't mean to sneak up on you." Bobby said. "Those are some nice threads. You like 'em?"

Jack nodded.

"Good. You say thanks to my Ma?"

Jack nodded again. Bobby seemed nice but he also had that dangerous look. The kind people don't want to mess with otherwise they'll be paying the price for it.

"Good." Bobby said sitting on the bed. "So, you want to learn how to skate and play hockey?"

Jack shrugged.

"Hey come on Jack. You finally said something the other day. You should start talking more. It made my Ma real happy to hear you speakin' to her today."

"Really?" Jack asked softly.

"Yea, really." Bobby answered with a smile. "See. It's not so hard to talk to us is it?"

"Not to you and Ms. Evelyn." Jack answered.

"You haven't been around Jerry and Angel much so I understand that. Why don't you let them help you learn to skate? They're both really good at skating."

"I don't know. No one ever let me learn to skate before."

"Well, we're letting you." Bobby said. "We'll teach you if you want to."

Jack held his broken arm and shook his head.

"Hey, it's ok. I understand. We can teach you later if you want. Come on downstairs and watch a movie with me, Jerry and Angel. They want to spend some time with you but they don't want to freak you out. They don't want you to be scared of them. Come on. Give them a chance."

Jack nodded hesitantly.

"Come on." Bobby said motioning for the child to follow him.

Jack slowly followed Bobby out of his room, down the stairs and into the living room. He right away noticed Jerry and Angel sitting on the sofa and felt a little nervous. The two walked into the living room and Bobby let Jack sit on the armchair a little away from the sofa.

"Hope you like comedy movies Jack." Jerry said with a reassuring smile.

Jack stayed silent as the movie started to play. He watched but didn't think it was very funny and did a great job keeping any laughter back.

Bobby, Jerry and Angel on the other hand were laughing at almost every little thing.

Jack wasn't totally sure what the movie was about. It was a fat guy and a skinny guy trying to stop a company takeover by selling a thousand items. The movie ended with the takeover not taking place and the town being saved.

"I love that movie." Angel said still laughing a bit.

"What'd you think Jack?" Jerry asked.

Jack shrugged.

"That was a funny movie Jack. You didn't laugh once." Bobby exclaimed.

The blond child lowered his eyes.

"Well, it really wasn't_ that _funny." Bobby said. "Too many random things at once. Especially the fake bomb with roadflares."

"So what do you want to do now guys?" Angel asked stretching.

"Don't know." Jerry answered. "Mom won't be back until later. We can do whatever for the next couple of hours."

"Let's go get something to eat." Angel suggested.

"Sounds good. Let's go to that burger joint down the street from the mall." Bobby said. "Sound good to you Jack?"

Jack stayed quiet and motionless. It was one thing to be with all three of Evelyn's sons while watching a movie. It was a totally different thing with them going out somewhere and being away from the house for a few hours.

"Come on Jack. We'll cruise the town and take you to a few places." Bobby urged. "It'll be fun."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_How did this happen?_ Jack yelled at himself as he sat in the backseat of Bobby's car. Angel was sitting next to him, Jerry was in the passenger seat and Bobby was driving.

He sat as close to the window as he could, still wondering how the three had managed to get him to agree to go with them into town.

He looked out the window and saw all kinds of shops and buildings fly by. He didn't even notice that the car had come to a stop until he heard the car doors open. The seat was leaned forward and Jerry was waiting for him to exit the car.

Slowly, he got out of the car and waited. The doors closed and the three walked over to him.

"Come on Jack. Let's get some food." Bobby said placing a hand on Jack's shoulder and leading him to the door of the restaraunt they had parked in front of.

Jack stayed close to Bobby as they went inside. They went to a booth and Jack was once again sitting by a window. He admitted that it seemed fun but at the same time he was nervous because he was now closed off from any possibile escape if he needed to run off.

A waitress came over and asked for their drink orders while she gave them menu's to look at. Jack didn't answer so Bobby had ordered him a Dr. Pepper to drink. The waitress left and the four looked at what they wanted.

"Hey Jack, think you can finish that?" Angel asked with a grin as he pointed to a picture of a burger with three meat patties and loaded with vegetables.

Jack only blinked at Angel who quickly lost his grin.

"Stop messin' with him. He's just a kid." Jerry declared. "How about the number two Jack?"

Jack looked at the menu and saw a single patty burger with fries on the side.

"Jack." Bobby said giving him a knowing look.

Jack nodded and saw smiles on Jerry and Angel.

The waitress came back and gave them their drinks, then took their orders. The ten year old took his glass of soda and drank a few sips. When he was done a small hiccup passed his lips.

"Easy there Jackie." Bobby chuckled. "Soda can do that to you if you drink it too fast."

Jack nodded and turned his attention to what was going on outside the building.

_Not much going on around here._ he thought to himself watching as a few cars passed by.

"So Jack,"

The young child snapped out of his thoughts when he realized Jerry was trying to talk to him.

"Bobby tells me that he wants to teach you to play hockey. That right?"

Jack wasn't going to answer but remembered his promise and nodded.

"You want to?" Angel asked.

Jack's blue eyes looked at Bobby who looked like he wanted to hear a verbal answer.

"Maybe." he spoke and saw smiles on Jerry and Angel again.

"There see. That wasn't so bad." Bobby said before taking a drink of his soda.

"Think you'd like learning how to skate and play hockey?" Jerry asked.

"I don't know. I never got to try before." Jack answered.

"Well if you ever want to learn we can teach you. We'll take it step by step." Angel offered. "It'll be fun."

Jack nodded and noticed the waitress returning with plates of food on a large tray. The plates were placed on the table and he was a little surprised to see what he considered a large burger and huge stack of fries placed before him.

He looked over to the other three who were already starting to eat their food.

Bobby took a huge bite of his over stuffed burger, Jerry cut his in half to eat it easier and Angel was drowning his fries with ketchup.

He looked at his own plate before reaching out to grab his burger.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"It's just a stomach ache. He actually ate a lot." Bobby insisted once they had returned home with a somewhat sick Jack.

"Are you sure Bobby?" Evelyn questioned.

"Yes. Jerry and Angels both saw him eat nearly his entire plate before he started saying his stomach was hurting. It was a lot of food for him to eat." Bobby answered. "He may have even gained a pound or two."

"Well...I'm glad that he's getting a little more use to being around all of you. He really talked to you?"

"Not an entire conversation. Just enough to give a straight answer." Bobby answered. "We're doin' something right if he's finally starting to talk to us more. Anyway, how's the 'adoption' process?"

"There's a family who's considering adopting him." Evelyn answered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**By: MysticFantasy**

.

.

"What do you mean there's a family thinking about adopting him?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby, Jack is still a foster child and that means he's still up for adoption. If a family wants to they can legally adopt him...and take him away." Evelyn explained with a bit of a sad expression.

"But can we let them? I mean, Jack's getting use to _us_ and he's finally opening up a little."

"Bobby, there's nothing I can do. Unless I officially make Jack my son then anyone can take him."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Jack slowly walked from the railing and into his room. He'd heard everything that Evelyn and Bobby said.

How could a family already be considering adopting him after they'd surely been informed of his history in other homes?

He'd been in the system long enough to know that every family that he was going to be with had to know about the previous homes he'd been in. Because of that he'd been turned down from a few homes which was fine with him.

Now after having heard Bobby and Evelyn talk he realized that Bobby was right.

He was getting use to them and becoming a little more open.

What would happen if another family did try to take him away? Would he go through all the torment and misery as all of the other houses?

He didn't want that to happen but what could he do?

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Bobby, I want to adopt him. I really do." Evelyn admitted. "He'd make a perfect baby brother and I can see him as a Mercer."

"So adopt him." Bobby urged. "I see him as a Mercer too."

"Bobby, do you have any idea how long it takes for adoptions to be finalized? It took nearly five months for yours to go through. Everyone thought that you would surely have gotten to me and that's why it took so long."

"Me?" Bobby asked with fake offensiveness.

Evelyn lightly smiled before turning serious again. "I'll be honest with you Bobby but don't tell the others. I already started paper work to adopt Jack. But with this new family wanting to take him it's going to be put on hold until they see how he interacts with them."

"How long does he have left with us?" Bobby asked.

"At least a month. This family is getting a serious background check to make sure that Jack doesn't end up in another neglectful house."

"Think if we get him to open up more the service will let you keep him?" Bobby asked.

"Maybe. According to the service, this is the most open Jack has been since he's been in the system."

"Then me and the guys will get him to be more open. Get him out of his shell. Then they have to let him stay. Everyone knows that you're the miracle worker with kids like us. If you can get _me_ under control, than anyone else should be a snap."

"I admit, you were a handful." Evelyn said with a smile of remembrance.

"Exactly. You broke me. So Jack shouldn't be that hard to help."

"But Jack is a totally different story Bobby." Evelyn reminded. "You didn't go through the kind of abuse and neglect that he went through. The problems he has can't be fixed as easily and he has to overcome them on his own. Some of his problems can be helped by us but not all of them."

"Then we'll take this time to help him. Maybe it'll be enough to make the service see that he's fine right here with us."

"You can try Bobby. In the meantime, I'll do what I can to make sure that I can adopt Jack before this new family is approved to take him." Evelyn said.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"I know you were listening to what we were talking about."

Jack flung himself against the wall when he heard someone talking to him.

"Calm down Jack. You know that I'm not going to hurt you. You don't have to be scared of me." Bobby said.

"Sorry." Jack muttered.

"Anyway, I know you heard mom said that another family was looking to take you away. Do you want to leave?"

Jack looked at Bobby and shook his head. "No." he answered.

"I admit, I don't want you to leave either. You look like you'd make a good Mercer. Mom wants to adopt you. She really does. But we gotta see you more open with us. The service has to see that too Jack. Think you can do it before this other family is given the ok to take you?"

"I don't know." Jack muttered.

"How about this then? You can hang out with me, Jerry and Angel as much as possible between now and the month is over. We'll help you come out of your shell and let the service see for themselves that staying here is the perfect place for you. How about that?"

"Does...does that mean that Ms. Evelyn would be my mom?" Jack asked.

"Sure would." Bobby answered with a smile. "It would also mean that we'd be brother's. Just like I said the night you first came here. Remember?"

Jack nodded.

"So how about it Jack? Want to give it a try?" Bobby asked.

Jack nodded.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Here we are." Bobby announced as the car came to stop.

Jack looked outside the window and saw a large ice rink. It was empty but it was clear that it was used often.

"Come on Jackie. Time to have some fun." Bobby declared as he and Angel climbed out of the car and allowed the other two out.

Jack climbed out and watched as Jerry shut the car doors as Bobby and Angel each grabbed a duffle bag from the trunk. He then followed the three toward the ice rink.

"Alright Jack, time to try on your first pair of ice skates." Bobby announced with a smile as he pulled out a pair of brand new black ice skates from his bag.

Jack was in awe when he saw the skates that looked to be his size but he quickly masked his amazement before the others noticed and decided to change their minds about letting him wear the skates.

"Come on Jack. Sit down and I'll show you how to tie them." Bobby said clearing the bench and motioned for Jack to sit.

Still trying to not get his hopes up, Jack sat down on the cold bench.

"Gotta take your shoes off Jack. Can't skate with two pairs of shoes on." Angel said standing on one foot as he removed his sneaker and quickly placed on his skate.

Nervously, Jack untied his shoes and once they were off Bobby placed them in the duffle bag.

"Alright Jack, these slip on like normal shoes but they might be a little tighter. It just takes time to get use to them." Bobby instructed placing the skates on Jack's feet and showing him how to tie them.

Jack easily felt the weight of the skates on his feet and wasn't sure how he would be able to move around in them. He spotted Angel and Jerry walk over to the ice and easily step into the rink.

Bobby quickly put his skates on and helped Jack to stand. The ten year old wobbled a bit but quickly figured out how to stand correctly.

"You're a natural Jackie." Bobby amused and took Jack's good hand. "Come on. Let's get on the ice."

Jack walked a bit shakily with Bobby to the ice. His feet felt they weighed fifty pounds because of the skates.

"Alright, now this is going to be the tough part." Bobby admitted standing on the ice with Jack still on the ground. "Getting your balance on the ice isn't easy at first but we'll take it slow. Ok?"

Jack nodded and was helped onto the ice. He instantly felt his legs shake under his weight but remembered how he first found balance. It was a bit trickier on the ice but he found himself no longer wobbling.

"I was right. You're a natural." Bobby declared. "You're already doing better than Jerry and Angel did."

"That's good for him then." Jerry declared gliding by. "He won't go home with any bumps."

Jack's eyes went wide and he started to visibly shake.

Bobby slapped Jerry upside the head. "Watch what you say in front of him moron." he scolded quietly.

"Sorry."

"Jack. Jack, look at me." Bobby said kneeling in front of Jack and placing his hands on his shoulder's.

Jack shakily looked at Bobby.

"Ignore him Jack. He didn't mean what he said. Ok?"

Jack didn't answer.

"Hey, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise."

Jack nodded once and seemed to calm down.

"Don't be scared. I'll hold onto you the whole time. Ok?"

Bobby got an answer as he felt Jack's hand clutch onto his own tightly.

"This promise isn't just on the ice Jack. As long as you're with us, nothing bad will happen to you." Bobby declared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**By: MysticFantasy**

.

.

Jack woke up the next morning and felt like his feet were covered in dozens of pairs of socks that weighed a few hundred pounds each. After skating lessons yesterday, Jack had returned feeling like he had run for miles without stopping.

He'd been so tired that Bobby had carried him inside when they got home. Normally, he'd never let anyone get so close to him but he'd been so tired that he hadn't even realized what was going on at the time.

Plus he remembered what was going to happen in a month. He needed to open up more if he wanted to stay with the Mercer's. This was actually the first time he found himself wanting to stay with the foster family he was with.

But Jack realized that the Mercer's were nothing like the other homes he'd been in. They treated him like a real person, they gave him positive attention, included him in their family activities, actually fed him...

Jack knew he shouldn't get his hopes up but he felt that this was the very home he's dreamt of having as far back as he could remember when the abuse had started and he prayed for escape from it.

Would this be his new home where he could grow up in safety and comfort?

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Hey kiddo. Sleep alright?" Bobby asked seeing Jack walk in.

Jack nodded and climbed onto his chair at the table.

"Good. You were exhausted last night." Bobby said. "That means you got a good workout from skating."

"How'd it go with that?" Evelyn asked placing a plate holding three pancakes in front of Jack.

"He's a natural Ma." Bobby declared. "I wouldn't be surprised if he got signed up for a hockey contract like I am."

"Contract?" Jack repeated.

"Bobby's going to play professional hockey once he graduates school." Evelyn explained.

"Graduate. Right." Bobby said slowly.

"Bobby."

"I'm just kidding Ma. Don't worry. You'll see me tripping over the stage in that stupid gay gown." Bobby said.

"I had better." Evelyn said. "And Jackie, you'll be starting school when the winter break is over. That'll be about another ten days or so."

"School?" Jack asked.

"Yep. Get ready to fall asleep in class all the time kid." Bobby said. "What grade are you in?"

Jack didn't answer and the two right away knew what it meant.

"You never went to school did you Jack?" Bobby asked.

"I did. A few times. But all of my foster dad's said it was a waste of time and didn't let me go anymore."

"Oh my." Evelyn said quietly. "I'll need to go to the school and talk to the principal."

"Hey, at least he'll be easier to get into school than me. Remember that day Ma?" Bobby asked with a small but satisfied smirk on his face.

"How could I forget?" Evelyn declared.

"What happened?" Jack asked curiously.

"Well, Bobby didn't like going to school when he was a little older than you Jackie." Evelyn started. "When I adopted him I found out how much school he had missed. I talked to the principal and other people at the school and got him back in. The first day he was back in school he got in a fight with someone three grades ahead of him. He was suspended for a month before he was allowed back with strict warnings not to fight anymore or he would get put in juvie."

"Stikin' system." Bobby muttered.

"Anyway, I had talked to him and finally convinced him to behave. We actually came up with a little deal. Every week that he didn't get into a fight, I gave him an allowance to save and buy whatever he wanted."

"Ended up going the whole year without getting into another fight." Bobby mused proudly.

"What'd you buy?" Jack asked.

"Didn't buy anything." Bobby answered. "I kept saving. Next thing I know I make it the next year without getting into a fight. Wasn't until I was a freshman that I got into another fight. But I had a reason."

"The freshman welcome is tradition Bobby." Evelyn stated.

"I wasn't about to let no dang seniors 'welcome' me with balloons filled with water, paint and flour." Bobby declared.

Jack lightly chuckled.

Evelyn smiled happily. Jack had finally given her an idea of what his laugh sounded like.

Bobby noticed how happy his mother looked after hearing Jack chuckle and knew that things were heading in the right direction for them. Especially Jack.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Say it Angel!"

"No!"

Jack watched in confusion and amazement as Bobby and Angel raced each other in a video game that was flashing brightly on the tv screen. Bobby easily had Angel out matched but the younger man wasn't about to let his older brother beat him.

"Say it!"

"No! I ain't lettin' you win!"

"You guys are a bunch of morons." Jerry declared. "Be more like Jackie here. Calm and quiet."

"He won't be that way anymore if mom adopts him like she wants." Bobby declared not taking his eyes off the screen. "He'll be just like the rest of us."

"No he won't." Jerry declared. "Don't listen to him Jackie. If you do become a Mercer like we want, then stay the way you are now. Believe me it'll save you a lot of trouble."

"Why?" Jack asked looking at Jerry curiously.

"Let's just say that Bobby's made a repuation of the Mercer name and not in a good way." Jerry answered.

"Hey, it got us a little neighborhood fame and respect didn't it?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah but we're even more famous with the cops." Jerry replied before looking at Jack. "Come on Jack. You and me can hang out for a while. These two won't stop unless they go blind."

Jack climbed off the couch and followed Jerry outside to the backyard. The air was cool but not cold enough for anything more than a sweatshirt.

"Ever been in a tree house before Jack?" Jerry asked leading him over to a tree that had several pieces of wood lying close by.

"No." Jack answered.

"Really?" Jerry muttered. "Well, I'm building one right now. Maybe you can help me and then you can use it whenever you want."

"What are they for?" Jack asked.

"They're kinda like a club house. Only in a tree. You can campout in them at night, have snacks up there, or just to have some time to yourself or with friends."

"How come you want one?" Jack asked.

"I like to work on projects but I know to start on something small first. I thought a treehouse would be perfect. So how about it? Want to help me build it and then use it whenever you want?"

Jack looked a little doubtful but then lightly smiled and nodded.

"Awesome. You're not scared of heights are ya?"

"No."

"Good. Let's get started."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Bobby. Angel. Where's Jerry and Jack?" Evelyn asked walking into the living room.

"No clue." Bobby answered. "They were in here with us but Jerry took Jack somewhere."

Evelyn was about to ask another question but she got her answer when she heard the faint sound of hammering coming from outside. She walked throught the kitchen and to the backdoor to see that her guess was right.

She spotted Jerry leaning over a few pieces of plank wood that he was nailing together and she smiled when she saw Jack standing a few feet away holding a small box of nails and handed one to Jerry when he was asked.

Evelyn walked outside and over to the two.

"Working together on the treehouse?" she asked getting their attention.

"Yeah." Jerry answered. "Jackie's a real good helper. With his help, the treehouse could be up before spring."

"That's good to hear." Evelyn said. "Jackie, tomorrow you and I are going to go to the school and talk to the principal and then to the doctor."

"Ok." Jack agreed looking a little unsettled about hearing he would be going to see a doctor. "Does that mean I'll start school?"

"I'm pretty sure of it." Evelyn answered. "Jerry, isn't it too cold to be working on the treehouse right now?"

"I'm fine but Jack can take a break if he wants." Jerry answered. "Don't want him getting sick."

"I agree. Come on Jack. I need to talk to you about school anyway." Evelyn said.

Jack put down the small box of nails and followed Evelyn inside. He soon found himself sitting on the counter holding a cup of hot chocolate while Evelyn began moving around the kitchen to make dinner.

"Jack, do you remember what grade you were in last?" Evelyn asked.

"I think I was in the fourth grade." Jack answered.

"Fourth grade? A little ahead I see." Evelyn said with a smile.

"Is that good?" Jack asked.

"That is good. It means that you're a bright person. Especially for your age. But the principal will have to check that for himself. Do you have a favorite subject?"

"I liked music." Jack said.

"Really?" Evelyn asked pausing in making the salad. "Did you have a favorite instrument?"

"I saw one I liked but I never got to try it. A guitar."

"Come with me honey." Evelyn said picking Jack up and placing him on the ground.

Curious and a little confused, Jack followed Evelyn as she walked up to the second floor. He then followed her to another door that revealed a staircase.

The wooden stairs creaked under their footsteps as they walked up. Jack quickly realized they were in an attic. A light was turned on and Jack saw that although the attic was a decent size there wasn't very much stuff.

Evelyn walked over to a small stack of boxes and reached for something behind them. Jack felt his eyes widen a little when he saw her pull out a black guitar case.

"Here you go honey." she said handing the case to Jack.

The ten year old held the case but looked at Evelyn with a questioning gaze.

"It's your own guitar." she said. "I can show you how to play it."

"Really?"

"Of course." Evelyn answered. "You'll be able to play because the reason we're going to the doctor is so your cast can be removed."

Jack looked down at his cast. It had been a constant reminder that no one could be trusted. But now it was all going to change. With the cast being removed soon, Jack decided that maybe some people could be trust.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Jack could still feel the vibrations of the saw on his arm as he took a shower to clean his arm of all of the remains of the cast. He had felt so much better once the cast was gone and his arm felt as good as it did before being broken.

Turning the water off, Jack dried himself and changed into some of the new clothes Evelyn had gotten him. He did admit that the clothes felt comfortable and were a lot better than the old worn out clothes the system had given him.

They were warmer for one thing and they fit him better. The pant legs weren't too long, the shirt didn't have any holes

After cleaning the bathroom, Jack went downstairs and spotted Bobby sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Lookin' good Jackie." Bobby said. "Feel better without that cast?"

Jack nodded.

"Good. Come on. Watch this movie with me." Bobby said patting the spot next to him.

Jack quietly made his way over and climbed onto the couch close to Bobby but with some space still between them.

"You ever seen this one before?" Bobby asked.

The younger boy observed the screen. A man mountain climbing to get to two people who were stranded at the very top.

"No." he answered.

"It's a good movie but there are some parts where you can't see. I'll tell you when though." Bobby said.

"Where is everyone?" Jack asked.

"Jerry's out back working on his treehouse again, Angel is with another crazy girlfriend and Ma went to the center to pick something up. For now it's just you and me kid."

"Bobby, do you think Ms. Evelyn really will adopt me?" Jack asked.

Bobby muted the TV and turned his attention to Jack.

"I know she will." he answered. "Remember. I said I believed we would be brother's one day. That day is slowly but surely coming. Wouldn't you like to have me, Jerry and Angel as brothers?"

Jack nodded with a faint smile.

"You guys are fun." he said.

"I am but Jerry and Angel are boring after a while. With me you never get a dull moment. I'm always pulling something to get your curious and get me grounded."

"Why?"

Bobby froze when Jack asked that.

_Come to think of it, why do I keep pulling all of this crap now that Ma's got me straightened out a bit?_ he asked himself before turning his eyes to Jack who was still waiting for an answer. _Maybe having this kid around will get me under more control. He does kinda look up to me. I don't want him to go through more than what he's already gone through. He's a pretty good kid and doesn't need to be a troublemaker like me._

"Guess I was just bored or something Jackie." Bobby answered. "But with you here, I can't be bored. We'll find something to do together. Ok?"

"Ok."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Want to help me Jackie?" Evelyn asked.

"I don't know how to cook." Jack replied half hiding behind the wall.

"You don't have to cook anything sweetheart. You can just spread some butter on some bread. Then I'll show you how to sprinkle it with some garlic. Need garlic bread for spaghetti."

Jack nervously walked over and stepped onto a small step stool that Evelyn placed in front of the counter. In front of him on the counter was a small tray holding several pieces of bread and a small bowl of butter was next to it.

"Here you go Jackie."

Jack took hold of the butter knife. He scooped a small amount of butter onto it and started to spread it on the first piece of bread. When he was done with it and he started on the next one, he noticed Evelyn placing spaghetti noodles in a pot of boiling water.

He turned his attention back to the bread and butter and found himself enjoying that he was helping out. In the other homes he'd been in he was never even allowed to set foot in the kitchen. Heck, he barely even got to see food. The few times that he did there was always something wrong with it.

Green, spoiled, bleach, laced with rat poison...

"Jackie?"

Jack blinked a few times and realized he had spaced off. He looked down at the tray and realized that he somehow got all of the bread done.

"Are you ok honey?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes ma'am." Jack answered.

"You looked like you had fallen asleep on your feet with your eyes open." Evelyn said with a light chuckle as she ran her hand through his soft hair.

"Has anyone done that before?" he asked curiously.

"Bobby does it all the time." Evelyn said with a playful smile. "He'll look like he's paying attention to what's going on and when it's over he'll ask what happened. He does it almost every day. You'll see for yourself. Now, let's get the garlic on this bread."

Jack nodded and watched as Evelyn showed him the next step.

"Remember what she shows you Jackie. Learn from the master." Bobby said as he suddenly appeared. "Something I never did."

"I agree." Evelyn chuckled as Bobby kissed her cheek.

"You don't know how to cook either?" Jack asked.

"Nope." Bobby answered honestly. "Best I can do is boil water and make a sandwhich. So take it from me, learn to cook. It'll come in handy later."

"You can still learn you know." Evelyn pointed out as she stirred the noodles.

"Nah. I got you and soon I'll have Jackie too."

"Fine. In exchange you can always take out the trash then." Evelyn stated.

"Need help with the sauce?"

Jack lightly chuckled.

"You laughing at me Jackie?" Bobby asked as he playfully ruffled the child's hair, making it stick up. "Hey, that's a good look for you. Rock star."

Jack looked at his reflection in the silver toaster. His hair did look cool. Like he really was a rockstar.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Ms. Mercer, we know that it was through no fault of his own but Jack did missed a great amount of school. I'm actually very impressed that his scores came out the way they did. He's obviously a bright child."

"Mr. Renalds, Jack missed school because the homes that he had been in didn't care about his education. They just cared about the checks they would get because he was living there with them. You know very well from my other boys that I will make sure that Jack comes to school every single day." Evelyn declared.

"You're right." Mr. Renalds said. "You are the only person I've ever come across to get the famous Bobby Mercer under control. Jack doesn't seem like he'll be getting into as much trouble. With your world Ms. Mercer, can I count on Jack to be here every day and do his school work?"

"You have my word Mr. Renalds." Evelyn vowed.

"Alright then. Starting January 3rd, Jack will officially be enrolled in this school as a fourth grader."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"How's the adoption coming along?" Jerry asked.

"I think it's going to happen Jerry." Evelyn answered. "A day before Jack starts school...We'll know for sure if he's going to be a Mercer."

"I hope so." Jerry said. "He's holding himself up pretty well around here. And he's brought out another side of Bobby that I haven't seen before."

"I know." Evelyn agreed. "Jack's brought out a gentle side of Bobby. I hope that Jack will be allowed to stay with us."

"Me too mom. Me too."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Bobby, there's no need to have so many fireworks for one night!"

"Come on Ma. It's New Years." Bobby pleaded.

"It doesn't matter Bobby. You got too many to begin with. Or is there another reason you got so many?" Evelyn asked with a knowing look on her face.

"Of course they're for New Years." Bobby answered. "And with Jackie here we got make this one big."

Jack felt himself being lifted under his arms and then presented to Evelyn all while he'd been in mid bite of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"How can you say no that face Ma?" Bobby asked.

"I can't say no to Jackie but I can to you Bobby."

"Dang it." Bobby muttered putting Jack back at the table.

Being placed back on his seat to finish his sandwich, Jack looked at the fireworks that were in bags or were spread on the table in front of him.

In the previous years, he'd watched as his foster siblings lit and popped the fireworks in celebration of the new year starting. He not once got to participate in the fun and had just stayed sitting on the front steps watching as the celebration took place without him.

His only enjoyment from those years was when he got to see the bright lights explode in the sky. They were about the only color that he would ever see in the foster homes since he'd mostly be kept somewhere dark so he wouldn't be in anyones way.

"Well, I do agree that we do need to celebrate having Jack enter the new year with us." Evelyn said.

"Exactly." Bobby agreed. "That's why I got so many."

Jack noticed the suspicious look that Evelyn was giving Bobby.

"Bobby." she said slowly and with a knowing tone.

"Alright. I was gonna use the Black Cats to scare Jerry and Angel." Bobby confessed.

"You jerk." Jerry exclaimed.

"Well, since you confessed and since we have a bigger reason to celebrate, I want to see every one of these used on New Years Eve." Evelyn said. "And don't think I won't check to see how many there are Robert Mercer."

"Yes ma'am."

"Ever popped fireworks before Jackie-poo?" Angel asked.

Jack shook his head.

"You've never popped fireworks?" Jerry asked only to get the same answer Angel recieved.

"We'll show you how to use 'em." Angel vowed.

"The proper way and nothing too big or dangerous." Evelyn added as she grabbed a notepad and pencil and started to take inventory of the fireworks. "I feel uncertain enough knowing Bobby's the one who picked the fireworks."

"Hey." Bobby exclaimed with a grin.

"Face it big bro, you're a bit of a nutcase when it comes to explosives and fire." Jerry said.

"I am not."

"Tell that to the guy who called you a coward and somehow his car caught on fire." Angel stated with a huge grin.

"That was never proven!"

Jack finished his sandwich and took a sip of his milk as he watched the scene before him.

In the years he'd been in foster care and placed with foster families, not a single family had allowed him to participate in the New Year activities.

No fireworks, no helping set picnic tables, no helping decorate the house...Heck, four of the families had locked him in a basement or closet so none of their friends would know they had an orphan in their house.

The only thing he ever did was get ordered to clean up the mess that had been left since the foster parent's were still too drunk and they let their real kids sleep in as long as they wanted. Which would be until midafternoon.

So Jack had been left to clean up the wrappers, tables, tossed liquor bottles, beer cans and anything else that had been left behind. Having learned to clean so effectivly made the foster parents think it was better for Jack to do all of the cleaning from then on.

"Alright. I have everything writen down and I'm going to double check everything that you pop tomorrow night and scratch it off this list until there's nothing left." Evelyn announced.

"You're killin' me ma." Bobby exclaimed playfully.

"She really will if you burn something down tomorrow." Angel declared.

"I'm not gonna burn anything!"

"Jack, take it from me. Stay clear of Bobby when he's got a firework in his hand. He's been known to start fires." Jerry said patting Jack on the head.

"Don't tell him that. He looks up to me." Bobby said proudly.

"Looks up to you?" Angel repeated. "Gotta be because he's shorter than you."

"Can it Angel before I decide to throw these fireworks at La Vida Loca."

"Bobby!"

"Sorry."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Later that evening, Jack sat in his room going over the scales that Evelyn had shown him on the guitar. He was getting better at it but felt that his hands and fingers were still too small even though Evelyn had told him they were fine.

"You excited about tomorrow night Jackie?"

Jack looked up from the guitar and saw Bobby walk into the room with a smile on his face.

"I guess." Jack answered.

"You guess?" Bobby repeated. "Come on Jackie. You gotta be more excited than that. It's the New Year we're celebrating tomorrow. And it's even more important since you're here with us."

"Why is it more important because of me?" Jack asked confused.

"Well," Bobby started sitting next to Jack. "You've really grown on us kid. It's like you're really part of the family. I feel like you really are my little brother."

Jack lightly smiled hearing what Bobby thought.

"So how are you coming along with that thing?" Bobby asked.

"Ok, I guess."

"You make a lot of guesses don't you?" Bobby teased. "Let me hear ya play it."

"I only know the scales."

"Ok, ok. Guess you're shy at letting others hear you play. I know you're doing good. As long as you keep practicing you'll be an awesome rockstar someday."

Jack lightly chuckled.

"Anyway, you really never got to pop fireworks at any of those other homes?"

"No." Jack answered. "They only made me clean up everything when everybody left. I never got to pop any fireworks or help decorate or anything. Some of them even locked me away so they wouldn't be embarrassed when their friends went over."

"Embarrassed? Of what?"

"That they had me there. Cause I'm...an orphan."

"Forget them Jackie. They don't know how awesome you are. You're a really great kid. You have no idea how happy all of us are to have you here. Just forget what those other people said. They're messed up to begin with. I bet they did a bunch of drugs and drank a lot."

Jack nodded.

"You're in a safe place now Jack and we're doing everything we can to make sure that it stays this way. We want you here with us. You remember where any of those people lived? We can toss a bunch of fireworks into their houses and scare the daylight out of them."

Jack chuckled.

"See. You think it's a good idea. We'll start planning it tonight. Ok?"

"Ok." Jack laughed.

"Great. I'll make sure to save some of those fireworks. I'll show you what I meant when I said I was gonna scare Jerry and Angel."

"You were gonna put the fireworks under their beds?"

"How'd you know?" Bobby asked a bit surprised.

"Happened to me before." Jack answered. "The other kids would put the fireworks they had left under my bed, when I had one, and would laugh when it scared me."

"Those little...Like I said before Jack. Just forget them. You don't have to worry about something like that happening anymore."

"Really?"

"Really." Bobby promised. "I'll find those people and throw a few cherry bombs in their house and see how they like to be scared awake. You didn't deserve any of that. Here you'll have nothing but fun. At least until you gotta start school. Did you like going to school?"

"Yeah."

"You're a confusing kid Jack." Bobby teased with a grin. "What kind of kid likes school?"

"Me."

"Exactly. You're confusing kid." Bobby said as he picked Jack up under his arm.

"Hey." Jack laughed as Bobby move the out the room and downstairs.

"Bobby, put Jack down." Evelyn chuckled looking up from her soap opera. "He's not one of your sports bags."

"He's lighter than one though." Bobby replied.

"Down." Evelyn said.

"Alright, alright." Bobby said and lightly dropped Jack on the couch next to Evelyn.

Jack chuckled and straightened himself out. He was happy that he would be entering the next year with this family and hoped that he could always be with them.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Is anybody else coming?" Jack asked slightly muffled from the scarf around his neck that was a little too big on him and partly covered his face.

"Maybe a few of our friends but normally it's just us." Jerry answered picking up a few pieces of chopped wood and carrying them over to the circular stone fire place that he'd made over the summer for such occasions.

"Ready?" Bobby asked walking over with a can of lighter fluid in his hand.

"It's ready you pyro maniac." Jerry answered with a smirk.

"Better watch it Jerry. I've also been known to have bad aim with fireworks."

"Bobby!"

"Sorry mom."

"Just start the fire already." Jerry said through a chuckle.

"Wise guy." Bobby muttered kneeling next to the fire place.

Jack watched Bobby spray the wood with the lighter fluid and once it was enough for Bobby he took out a box of matches from his pocket, lit one and tossed it into the wood. The ten year old lightly flinched when he saw the fire instantly blaze up.

"Alright. We got the fire started." Bobby announced standing as Angel and Evelyn walked outside. Angel was carrying a small blue cooler and Evelyn had a few plastic containers that held several cooked foods.

"Jerry, can you get the paper plates, paper cups and the plasticware?" Evelyn asked.

"Sure thing momma." Jerry answered and went back into the house.

"And I'll be right back with the goods." Bobby added with a grin as he followed Jerry.

"I'm watching you Bobby." Evelyn called after the oldest before he disappeared into the house.

"Does he always get in trouble with fireworks?" Jack asked curiously.

"Fireworks? Not really." Angel answered. "It's those dang matches and lighters that he's always got. But don't worry Jackie. He won't do anything stupid tonight."

"Or else he'll be grounded for the rest of his life." Evelyn added as she adjusted Jack's scarf and knit hat before the two older boys came back outside.

"Come on Jack. Let me show you how to use a Roman Candle." Bobby said after placing two bags on the table and pulling out a long white firework.

"Be careful showing him how to use it Bobby." Evelyn said as Jack walked over to Bobby.

"I will. Don't worry." Bobby said kneeling to be eye level with the ten year old. "Alright Jack. Hold it like this and point it up. Once I light it it's going to take a few seconds and then different colored balls of light are going to start shooting out. Just keep it pointing up until it runs out. I'll stay with you while you do it."

Jack nodded and held the firework the way Bobby showed him. He felt nervous as he watched Bobby take out a lighter, flicked the flame on and then light the small fuse.

"Alright. Just keep holding on." Bobby said.

Jack nodded and watched the fuse vanish into the firework. A few seconds passed and he gasped in surprise when a sudden ball of red light popped out of the cardboard rod and into the sky.

"Keep holding it up. Got a few more left." Bobby said.

"How many?" Jack asked.

"Don't know." Bobby answered as a yellow light shot out quickly followed by a green light. "Don't worry Jack. You're doing ok."

Evelyn quickly turned on her digital camera and focused on Bobby and Jack. She snapped a picture right as a pink light flew into the air. She smiled looking at the small screen to see Jack smiling in excitment.

Jack lightly shook the wooden rod a few seconds after a blue light shot out followed by nothing.

"No more. Guess five is all that's in these." Bobby said taking the empty cylinder and tossing it into the fire. "How'd you like your first firework Jackie?"

"It was fun." Jack answered.

"Well there's plenty more and we still have three hours to go." Bobby declared.

"It's gonna be a long night." Jerry exclaimed.

"Quit crying Jerry. You've lasted through worse with me." Bobby said taking something out of his pocket and turning his back to them.

"No kidding I've gone through worse with you." Jerry agreed.

Jack watched Evelyn walk over to Bobby just as he started drinking something from a glass bottle. He quickly realized that it was a bottle of beer.

Bobby froze mid drink when he realized he was caught.

Evelyn gave him a stern look.

Bobby sighed, spat out what he had in his mouth and handed the bottle to his mother who emptied the rest of the beverage onto the lawn.

"Not in front of me Ma." Bobby pleaded.

"Next time you know better." Evelyn said tossing the empty bottle into the trashcan that was next to the picnic table. "I don't want to see any of you drinking that stuff in front of Jack. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Jack lightly yawned. He wasn't use to staying up so late. He'd actually been impressed with himself when he'd managed to stay up the previous New Years before.

Most of the food was already gone but a few sweets and sodas were left and he was counting on getting a sugar rush to give him the energy he needed to make it through the last hour.

"Come on Jackie. Can't go to sleep yet. There's only fifteen minutes left before the new year." Bobby said.

"Sorry." Jack said.

"Hey, it's alright. You've never really stayed up like this before." Bobby said. "I can see how a kid your age isn't use to something like this."

"I can stay awake." Jack declared.

"Here. This might help." Bobby said hanging Jack a chocolate cupcake with chocolate frosting. "This is loaded with sugar. It's sure to perk you up a bit."

Jack took the cupcake and took a large bite, getting the frosting smeared onto his face.

"Easy Jack. No need to enter the year with frosting all over your face." Bobby chuckled handing Jack a napkin.

Jack wiped his face of all the frosting before finishing his treat.

"Check out Angel." Bobby said pointing to the side.

Jack look over and saw Angel standing next to the fire with a whole string of Black Cats in his hand.

"Don't do it man." Jerry warned from a few feet away with a grin on his face.

"Too late." Angel chuckled and tossed the Black Cats into the fire.

Jack found himself fully awake when the loud popping started and he covered his ears.

"Awake now?" Bobby shouted covering his own ears.

Jack nodded and sighed in relief when the popping stopped.

"Angel Mercer. If you do that again you'll be grounded for a month." Evelyn warned.

"Man, it's not even the first day of the next year and you're already getting warned." Jerry laughed.

"Gonna break my record if you keep it up Ang." Bobby said gathering the few remaining fireworks. "Come on Jackie. Let's get these tied together to go off at once when midnight gets here."

Jack nodded and followed Bobby into the middle of the yard. He held a few of the flower fireworks and handed them to Bobby one at a time as the older man connected the fuses together.

"Ten minutes left." Evelyn announced as she turned on a radio that was announcing the countdown time. "I'll be right back boys."

Jack watched Evelyn walk into the house. She came back a minute later placing something in her coat pocket.

"Alright. These are ready to go." Bobby announced standing and admiring the line of fireworks ready to be lit.

"And they're the last ones left." Evelyn added looking at the list she had made before turning up the volume on the radio.

_"...only two minutes left in the year. Let's go a few people and hear what they thought of this soon to be previous year."_

"Jackie. Come here sweetheart." Evelyn said as she sat on the bench of the picnic table.

Jack walked over and stood before the kind woman.

"Here." she said pulling out a white envelope from her pocket and handing it to Jack. "Read what's inside."

Bobby smiled as he walked over to the two with Jerry and Angel close behind. They watched as Jack opened the envelope and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He opened the paper and read what it said.

_"The countdown has begun. Ten...nine...eight...seven...six..."_

Jack turned his big blue eyes to Evelyn who smiled at his surprised expression.

"Welcome to the family Jackie." she said sweetly.

_"Five...four...three..."_

Jack threw his arms around Evelyn and hugged her greatly.

_"Two...one...HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_

"Momma." Jack whispered and felt the arms of his new brothers wrap around him and Evelyn as the sound of fireworks and happy cheers erupted around them.

Evelyn smiled happily and felt tears of joy rush down her cheeks. She'd entered the new year with her newest son and his first word to her of the year was calling her by the name she'd long to hear from him most.

"You're stuck with us now Jackie." Jerry mused obviously just as happy to have a new brother.

"Come on little brother. You get to light these fireworks." Bobby said.

_A new little brother._ The oldest mused. _I've got a new little brother!_

Jack held the match to the fuse and quickly backed away when he saw it light.

Together, the now five Mercer's sat at the picnic table together as they watched the fireworks shoot into the air and explode in a variety of colors.

Jack savored the colors that lit up the sky above him and his new family because these were by far the most beautiful he's ever seen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Jack yawned greatly as he sat up in his bed. He slid out from under the covers and left the room.

"Morning Jackie."

Jack looked up and spotted Bobby coming up the stairs.

"You look like you partied hard little brother." Bobby commented looking as exhausted as Jack felt.

The younger boy lightly smiled as he remembered the events of the night.

Popping fireworks, Bobby getting caught with beer, Angel throwing Black Cats into the fire, reading the adoption papers and learning he was now a Mercer...

It was definately a night to remember.

Especially since Bobby insisted that they celebrate more the fact that Jack was now part of their family. Evelyn agreed on the condition they didn't stay up too late. Jack had been the first to fall asleep which had been around two thirty that morning.

He wasn't totally sure if Evelyn knew what time they had all gone to sleep but he was sure to hear about it along with his new brothers.

Jack climbed onto the stepping stool and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like he had been at a party. He'd seen many of his previous foster siblings return home looking the same way he does now only he wasn't drunk or high like they were.

"Yep. You partied hard last night Jack." Bobby mused. "Have fun?"

Jack nodded as he grabbed his toothbrush.

"I did too." Bobby said.

"Why did Ms. Evelyn take your drink away?" Jack asked.

"Hey, she's your mom now remember?" Bobby corrected. "And she doesn't like me drinking. She wants me to set an example for you and the other two."

"What example?" Jerry asked walking into the bathroom as Jack started brushing his teeth. "The only example I get from you is how to destroy and burn things."

"Well, I hope you've at least picked up on how to assert yourself." Bobby said.

"We've seen your level of assertion and it's landed you in jail more than a few times." Jerry replied.

Jack rinsed his mouth and toothbrush as his new brothers continued their debate. He slipped out of the bathroom unnoticed by either one and made his way downstairs.

"Good morning Jackie." Evelyn greeted as he walked into the kitchen.

Jack smiled greatly and hugged the woman who was now his mother.

Evelyn smiled and picked up the small boy so that she could hug him as well.

"Did you have fun last night?" Evelyn asked placing him on the counter as she continued to make breakfast.

Jack nodded.

"I know that all of you stayed up pretty late but I'll let it slid by this time." Evelyn said.

"Good." a voice exclaimed.

Jack looked up to see Angel walk in wearing warm ups and a muscle shirt.

"I though you would skin us alive because of how late we let the kid stay up." Angel said ruffling Jack's already messy hair.

"Well, I don't like that all of you stayed up so late but Bobby was right about us needing to celebrate the fact that we have Jackie as part of the family now. But do it again and all of you will be grounded for two weeks." Evelyn warned.

"We won't. Right Jackie?" Angel asked.

Jack nodded in agreement.

"Good." Evelyn said as the two older boys walked into the kitchen. "Tonight all of you are going to go to sleep at nine thirty."

"Why so early?" Bobby asked.

"Catch up on the sleep you missed." Evelyn answered. "Jerry, Angel and Jackie have school after tomorrow and they're going to need to get what sleep they can. You can think of it as punishment for staying up so late anyway."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Two days later, Jack found himself to be a bit nervous as he quietly stood in the hallway. He looked up and down the empty hallway. No one was around as classes were going on.

He wore some of his new clothing and felt like he was in an oven. He'd been dropped off a few minutes before eight so he could speak to the principal.

Naturally he hadn't said a word since he didn't know the man at all even though he knew he would see him almost everyday for the remainder of the school year. He'd sat in the mans office while all of the students gathered in the classrooms when the bell rang.

A little after the bell rang, Mr. Renalds escorted Jack down the hallway to one of the fourth grade classes. He'd gone in ahead to let the teacher and students know that they were going to have a new student.

_Click_

Jack straightened noticably and saw the principal appear and ask him into the room. He swallowed lightly and followed the grown man into the room.

There he found himself to have the attention of everyone in the room. There were at least fifteen kids in the classroom and all eyes were on him.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Bobby, don't forget you're getting Jackie from school today." Evelyn called up the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Bobby replied walking down the stairs while slipping his jacket on. "Elementary gets out at three still?"

"Right at three but he has his tutoring after school. He'll be out at three thirty until he's managed to catch up with his school work." Evelyn answered.

Bobby lightly shuddered.

"Tutoring." he muttered in disgust.

Evelyn lightly chuckled.

"Thank heaven I'm out of school already."

"In a lot of ways, I am too." Evelyn agreed.

Bobby chuckled at his mother.

"I told Jack that you'd be waiting so he wouldn't think he'd have to walk."

Bobby froze just before the door with his keys in his hand.

"Those other homes make him walk?" he asked.

"When he did get to go to school? Yes." Evelyn answered with a bit of an upset face. "Some of the homes took half an hour to get to and one of them was almost forty minutes away by foot."

"Those a**holes. Sorry Ma." Bobby quickly apologized seeing the look Evelyn was giving him for his choice of words. "I'll get going before Jack does think he has walk. Poor kid is already traumatized enough."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Jack. Come over here please."

Jack quietly walked over to Mr. Renalds who was standing with another grown man. All around him other kids his age were quickly gathering their backpacks and heading to the front of the school so they could return home.

"Jack, this is Mr. Brends. He'll be helping you catch up with all of the school work you've missed. I already told Ms. Evelyn about it and she knows that you'll be starting tutoring today. It's only for an extra half hour a day until you're caught up. Alright?"

Jack nodded quietly and followed the second man into the empty classroom.

"Go ahead and take a seat Jack." Mr. Brends instructed. "I'll get the work you'll need."

Jack sat down in the front row and placed his backpack next to the desk and just waited for the teacher to return.

Only a minute went by before Mr. Brends returned with a small stack of papers in his hands.

"Not much to do. That's good." Mr. Brends said as he shut the door. He walked over and placed the small stack in front of Jack.

"These are all really simple but I'll help you with anything you need." Mr. Brends said placing a hand on Jack's shoulder.

Jack tensed a little when he felt the mans hand on his shoulder and felt his thumb rub small circles on his back that slowly made their way downward.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Bobby cursed to himself as he parked his car and cut the engine. He'd spent nearly an hour looking for Jack since he hadn't been waiting at the school. After not being able to find Jack, Bobby had decided to come back home to tell his mother what was going on.

He walked up the stairs and onto the porch and froze when he saw the very person he had been looking for sitting on one of the porch chairs.

"Jack! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you kid! I thought mom told you to wait at the..."

Bobby stopped mid sentence when he noticed something about the young child.

Jack's eyes were wide and he looked like he was shaking.

"Jack, what's wrong? Jack?"

The ten year old shook more visibly and this alarmed Bobby.

"Jack, if something's wrong you need to tell me so I can help." Bobby said placing his hands on the smaller boys shoulders. "What happened?"

"A...a...teacher." Jack stammered while holding back a sob.

Bobby felt himself stiffen all over and felt his blood start to boil inside him.

"What happened? What happened Jack?"

"H-He...t-tou...me." Jack heavily stammered.

"He touched you?" Bobby asked anger clear in his voice.

Jack lowered his eyes and Bobby felt the child tremble under his fingers, which caused his anger to rise.

"What's his name?"

"M...Mr. Brends." Jack stammered.

"Alright. I'll tell mom about it and we'll do something about it. Come on. Let's get you inside. Mom's probably worried sick by now."

Jack felt himself being lifted and brought into Bobby's embrace then carried inside.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Jack kept his eyes shut and heard Evelyn shouting on the phone downstairs. Bobby had told her everything that he had explained and it was clear that she was going to raise hell about it.

He'd been asked to stay in his room while she talked to someone higher in power who could do something about the situation.

"This ever happened at school before Jack?"

Jack looked up and saw Bobby standing in the doorway of his room.

"Yes." he answered quietly.

"Did the other foster parents do anything about it?" Bobby asked moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

"No. They said I was lying."

Bobby mentally cursed but did his best not to show anything in front of Jack.

"Don't worry Jack. Mom and I will take care of everything." he vowed.

"Do I have to go back tomorrow?" Jack asked.

"Maybe." Bobby answered. "Depends on what mom says. This sure was a s***ty way to go back to school."

The older man lightly froze when he realized what he said.

"Don't say that word I just said. Mom won't like it if you say it."

"Which word?" Jack asked.

"S***ty." Bobby answered looking toward the door to make sure Evelyn wasn't in sight. "It's a bad word and mom doesn't like bad words."

"Then how come you know it?" Jack asked.

"I heard it from someone else." Bobby answered. "Just promise me you won't say it ok?"

"I promise."

"Good." Bobby said. "And don't worry. Everything's gonna be ok."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

(A/N: _Made a slight change. Bobby already graduated from high school. Sorry if there is any confusion.)_

.

.

"Bobby?"

"What's up Jack?" Bobby asked seeing the young child standing in the doorway to his room clad in his blue flannel pajama's. "You alright?"

"I don't wanna be alone." Jack muttered quietly.

"Come over here. You can bunk with me tonight." Bobby offered. He smiled watching Jack walk over and climb onto the bed.

"You ok?" Bobby asked.

Jack nodded slowly.

"Hey, we're gonna get him. He's not gonna get away with this." Bobby vowed. "I'll knock him out myself if I have to."

Jack weakly smiled hearing how protective Bobby was of him. He loved knowing that he has a brother like Bobby watching out for him. He's never had that before and he didn't want anything to take it away from him.

"You a light sleeper?" Bobby asked changing the subject and yanking his socks off his feet.

"What's that?" Jack asked in return.

"It means that you wake up real easy."

"I guess sometimes. Why?"

"Just wait. You'll see." Bobby replied with a smirk. "Come on. Bed time."

Jack crawled under the blanket as Bobby turned off the light and got into the bed himself. He kept his eyes open for a few minutes and wasn't sure if Bobby had already fallen asleep when a question came to mind.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah?" came the sleepy reply.

"What am I waiting for?"

Bobby chuckled sleepily.

"You'll see Jackie." he whispered. "You'll see."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Jack walked downstairs the next morning and saw his mother in the kitchen. He quietly walked over and stood in the doorway.

"Good morning Jackie." Evelyn greeted spotting her youngest son watching her. "Did Bobby's snoring keep you awake?"

Jack shook his head. He'd slept like a rock last night. Possibly because he felt protected around Bobby. Normally, he'd had a life scaring nightmare but when he had woken up this morning he hadn't been able to call dreaming at all.

"Well I guess you're the first to be able to sleep through his snoring." Evelyn lightly chuckled.

Jack lightly smiled hearing something funny about his new big brother. He hadn't thought Bobby could do anything funny or silly. He didn't seem like that kind of person but now he was hearing something funny and wondered if there was more about Bobby he didn't know about.

"Here Jackie. Have some breakfast." Evelyn said placing a plate on the table.

Jack hoisted himself onto the chair and saw scrambled eggs with a few strips of bacon on the plate before him. He grabbed his fork and started to eat his breakfast as his mother grabbed some for herself and sat next to him.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Jack felt Evelyn's eyes on him.

"Jackie, I talked to the principal and the cops about what happened to you." she said and Jack felt his hands start to shake just remembering what happened. "They want you to say what happened in court. Do you think you can?"

Jack took in a deep breath to steady himself and nodded.

"Are you sure honey?"

Jack nodded again.

"Alright. I'll let the officer know later on. If you get scared about any of it just let me know."

The ten year old nodded again.

"Good morning." Bobby greeted walking into the kitchen with a large stretch of his arms.

"Morning Bobby." Evelyn greeted.

"Hey Jackie." Bobby greeted ruffling Jack's already messy hair.

"Hi Bobby." Jack replied. "Is it true that you snore?"

"Yea. You didn't hear me last night?"

Jack shook his head.

"Was that what I had to wait for?" he asked innocently.

"I'm liking this kid more and more every day Ma." Bobby said with a grin.

"Well, at least we found one person who can sleep through something as loud as your snoring." Evelyn stated.

"Hey."

Jack chuckled at Bobby's expression. It seemed that even though his big brother knows that he snores he didn't believe it was as bad as their mother made it sound.

"So Jackie, what do you want to do later?" Bobby asked sitting down next to Jack with a plate holding the same breakfast Jack had only in a larger quantity.

Jack shrugged.

"How about we help you improve your skating?" Bobby suggested and quickly got a positive reaction from Jack. He saw the bright smile directed toward him. "I'll take that as a yes. After Jerry and Angel wake their lazy butts up and head to school we'll take off to the rink."

"You're calling _me_ lazy?" Jerry exclaimed walking into the kitchen.

"That's right little brother. Truth hurts doesn't it?"

"You're one to talk Bobby." Jerry replied grabbing a plate. "The only reason _you_ get any exercise is because you're a hockey nutcase."

"That's the opposite of lazy. Right Ma?"

"I think you should behave Bobby and Jerry should finish his breakfast and finish getting ready for school." Evelyn answered.

"Killjoy." Bobby joked as he returned to finishing the last of his breakfast. "Come on Jackie. Let's go wake Angel up."

Jack nodded as he put his plate in the sink after Bobby and following his older brother back upstairs and into Angel's room where the third brother was still in bed.

"Angel." Bobby called as Jack stayed in the doorway to observe. "Wake up Angel. Gotta get ready for school."

"Shut up Bobby." Angel muttered sleepily.

Jack watched as Bobby walked over and yanked the blanket off Angel.

"Get up." Bobby ordered lightly. "Don't make me get the bucket."

Angel gave a defeated groan and sat up with a glare at his older brother.

"Hurry up. It's almost seven fifteen." Bobby stated tossing the blanket to the floor and heading over to Jack who was still in the doorway. "Come on Jackie. We should get ready too. It's gonna be just you and me today."

Jack nodded and went to change and freshen up. He dressed in warm clothes, brushed his teeth and combed his hair. He went back downstairs as Angel continued to get lectured by Bobby upstairs about getting ready for school.

"You know Ma, Bobby scares me some times." Jerry said drinking a glass of orange juice.

"Why?" Evelyn asked.

"He's up there lecturing Angel about getting up early for school but there were days when he'd show up for maybe a total of two or three hours worth of school." Jerry explained.

Evelyn chuckled at Jerry's explaination but had to agree.

Bobby was two different ways when it came to things like this. It would be fine for him to skip but it wouldn't be if his brother's did. If his brother's skipped or were late he'd let out a shower of older brother punishment to make sure they wouldn't do it again.

Angel made it downstairs a few minutes later but had to miss breakfast since it was time for him and Jerry to leave. Bobby appeared seconds after the two left dressed in his winter clothing.

"Ready Jackie?" Bobby asked grabbing a duffle bag from the hallway closet.

"Yeah."

"Alright. Grab your jacket and we'll take off." Bobby said.

"What time are you boys going to be back?" Evelyn asked as Jack put his jacket on.

"Maybe a little before or after lunch." Bobby answered. "I'll call you and let you know. Maybe I'll come back for you and we'll take the kid to Chuck-E-Cheese. Let him sock a giant mouse a few times."

"Just let me know." Evelyn laughed as the two walked outside.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah Jackie?"

"What's Chuck-E-Cheese?"

Bobby laughed as he opened the trunk and tossed the duffle bag inside.

"Tell you want Jackie, we'll go ahead and go there later so you can see what it is." Bobby answered. "You'll like it. It's a place just for kids."

Jack seemed to accept the answer as he crawled into the passenger seat and buckled himself in as Bobby started the engine.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Ow."

"You alright Jack?" Bobby asked.

"It's hot." Jack answered.

"Gotta blow on the pizza to cool it down Jackie." Bobby chuckled.

Letting his slice of pizza cool down, Jack looked around the building they were in.

After two and half hours of skating lessons, Bobby announced it was time for lunch. They picked up Evelyn and went to Chuck-E-Cheese where the two had right away noticed the eager look on Jack's face when he saw the games, prizes and food.

While the pizza was being made, Bobby had taken the chance to show Jack how the games worked. Jack had taken a shine to most of them but had taken a while to get use to others.

Now he sat with his mother and older brother and ate their pizza.

"So how did he do in skating today?" Evelyn asked before taking a sip of her ice tea.

"He's a fast learner." Bobby answered with a smile. "Either that or I rock at teaching."

"Maybe he's a fast learner." Evelyn said with a grin.

"Way to bruise my ego Ma."

Jack chuckled before taking a bite of his pizza. He was enjoying this place but had yet to see the six foot tall mouse that Bobby claimed ran around the place greeting people and was starting to think that his big brother was just making up crazy stories.

Starting on his second slice of pizza, Jack heard music start to play and saw a curtain on a stage open. Standing there where the curtain opened was the famed creature Bobby had been talking about.

Bobby saw Jack's eyes go wide with stunned surprise when he saw the giant mouse standing on the stage.

"You thought I was making it up weren't you?" he asked and Jack nodded still frozen in mid bite of his pizza slice. "Now why the heck would I lie about a mouse that's six feet tall?"

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Around one in the afternoon Jack was sitting in his room quietly going over the scales on his guitar. He'd eaten so much pizza that Bobby had questioned how he was still so thin.

The giant mouse had introduced himself to Jack but he was too stunned to say anything. Not like talking to a giant rodent was something Jack would normally do.

The prizes that Jack had won from the games were piled on the floor in front of his dresser. They included a giant yellow snake with red spots, a giant pair of sunglasses, a pack of glow sticks, two rubber bouncy balls and a small rotating color strobe light.

"Have fun today Jackie?" Bobby asked entering the room while eating a leftover slice of pizza that they brought back with them.

"Yeah." Jack answered with a smile. "It was fun. I liked the games."

"I liked the food." Bobby said before taking the last bite of his pizza and sat on the bed with Jack. "Jerry and Angel are gonna be jealous when they get home and find out where we went."

Jack chuckled at Bobby's statement. But then again he too would be upset if he'd been kept out of the loop of going to a place like they did today. But the two brother's wouldn't be back home for about two and a half hours so they still had time before any humor started.

"We still got time before those two get home." Bobby said. "Think you and me can fit something else in between now and the time they get back?"

"What else?" Jack asked.

"I have something in mind." Evelyn declared appearing in the doorway with a slip of paper in her hand. Jack saw Bobby make a face, indicating that he knew what it was.

"Aw Ma." he lightly groaned falling back onto the bed.

"What?" Jack asked confused.

"Just to go to the store and pick up a few things for dinner tonight." Evelyn answered.

"I hate getting groceries." Bobby whined.

"Well you'll have Jackie with you this time. Maybe you'll like it a little better." Evelyn suggested.

Bobby looked over at Jack.

"Alright. I'll give it a try." he said sitting up and taking the list his mother handed him. "Grab your jacket again kid."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Wanna sit in the basket?"

Bobby laughed when he saw the insulted face Jack made.

"Alright, alright. I'm just kidding." he chuckled and started down to the aisle with Jack following at his side.

"How come you don't like coming here?" Jack asked.

"I don't hate it. It's just that I'm not good at figuring out which thing is the one mom is asking for." Bobby answered. "I'm no good at things related to cooking Jackie."

"Why?"

"Well, other than the fact that I never learned to cook myself, it just confuses me. All the different things you need to make one thing. I never understood any of it."

"Why?"

"Just never did."

"Why?"

Bobby smirked and raised an eyebrow to his little brother who was smiling innocently at his big brother.

"You're on your way Jackie."

"Way to what?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11-epilogue**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Happy birthday Jack!"

Sixteen year old Jack Mercer sat up in his bed when he was awakened by the happy cheers of his family walking into his room with a birthday cake and lit candles.

"Make a wish ya fairy." Bobby declared holding the cake in front of his youngest brother.

"I'll wish for you to lose your voice for a month." Jack replied before blowing out the candles with his mother taking a picture of the moment.

"How's it feel to be sixteen Jackie?" Jerry asked with a large grin.

"No different than yesterday when I was fifteen." Jack answered.

"Maybe but at least now you can study for your learners permit." Bobby stated.

"Hope you realize that it's your car he's gonna learn in." Angel declared and grinned when he saw the change of emotion on Bobby's face.

"Alright boys." Evelyn said smiling. "Let's go back to bed."

"Alright." Bobby agreed before giving Jack a quick one armed hug. "Happy birthday fairy."

Jerry and Angel copied Bobby's actions before leaving the room.

"Happy birthday sweetheart." Evelyn said hugging her youngest son.

"Thanks mom." Jack said. "I can't believe it's already been six years."

"I know." Evelyn agreed. "And every year keeps getting better. There's going to be a lot more birthdays still to come Jackie. But for now, let's go back to bed. Getting up at midnight to surprise you was Bobby's idea."

"Sounds like him." Jack said with a nod of his head.

Evelyn chuckled before placing a light kiss on Jack's forehead.

"Good night Jackie."

"Night mom." Jack said with a smile.

Evelyn went back to her room and sat on her bed. Before she did, she picked up a framed photo that was on her nightstand and smiled at the picture.

Their first picture as a family. Taken a few minutes after Jack had read his adoption papers when he was ten.

Six years had passed since Jack had become the youngest of the family. Six wonderful and chaotic years.

He'd nearly completely come out of his shell, learned things his brother's 'taught' him, has slowly begun to put his past behind him and has learned to love life.

Yes, being with the Mercer's has changed Jack for the better and there were still many bright years ahead of them.


End file.
